Las pequeñas cosas
by Pandora's Little Heart
Summary: "Y es que esas extrañas costumbres suyas, eran una de las muchas cosas que le daban esa inigualable chispa a su relación. Una podía ser toda una idiota a veces, la otra una mimada insoportable, pero a fin de cuentas su amor era inigualable."-Serie de mini-shots Miki x Rin, con todo mi cariño.
*Convierte el agua en vino y la golpean por blasfema (?)*

¡Hola, hola mundo! ¿Me extrañaron? Seh, yo también (?) Y ustedes deben de estarse preguntando ¿qué hace Fersi escribiendo sobre una ship por la que se peleaba con Alchemya? Debo cosas, me hundiré en apuestas una tras otra (?)Así que sí. Hola, mi nombre es Fersi Lovedeath y le debo fanfics a la gente *le saluda la gente en el centro de ayuda*.

"Las pequeñas cosas de la vida son las mejores." Es la frase que se ha hecho como mi dicho personal estos días, y se las digo porque tenía largos fics que terminar con estas dos chicas, pero como no poder terminar algo a largo plazo me puse la meta de escribir todos los drabbles Miki x Rin que pueda en un mes~ Y eso haré, créanme por una vez en sus vidas, caraj

Le debía todo esto, dedico y regalo a alguien muy especial.

¡Disfruten todos!

— ¡Fersi, Fersi espera! ¡Por favor espera!—SeeU me alcanzó al final del camino, cansada, jadeando y envuelta en lágrimas apenas yo me giré para verla. —Tengo una pregunta que hacerte…—El silencio reinó varios segundos entre nosotras, por un lado estaba yo de pie en medio del puente, esperando expectante por sus palabras, y por el otro estaba ella, nerviosa, queriendo sacarlo todo de su pecho. Lo que hizo. —Que… que… ¿Qué son los derechos?

Suspiré simplemente, mirando a la nada y a ella al mismo tiempo. Pero no sabía cómo responderle.

—No lo sé… porque no son míos. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos autores, lo único mío es la trama.

Y ella rompió a llorar.

 **Una pequeña aclaración:** Este fic es lo que lo que llamamos "song-fics", cada drabble basado en una canción que diré al inicio de él. Espero les guste.

 **Advertencias:** ¿Les gusta la miel? Puedo poner mi propio negocio con esto u v u

*Lanza bomba de humo y se escabulle creyendo que nadie la ve.* Que yo los amo (?)

* * *

 **Wake me up**

— _Ed Sheeran._

Y ahí estaba de vuelta, enojada, caminando a casa a mitad de la noche sola sin saber cómo iba a hacerle para olvidarse de estar molesta con Miki. En todo caso, no era la primera vez, solía tener la facilidad para sacarla de quicio por cualquier cosa cuando menos se lo esperara. Quizá simplemente estaba exagerando como todos los días, Rin solía ser de esas personas que o se tomaba las cosas muy en serio o no les daba importancia, lo cual a veces podía ser un problema.

Pero así eran las cosas.

Su vestido blanco hasta la rodilla ondeaba con el viento, cuando dio vuelta en una esquina se deshizo de la pequeña coleta que hizo en su cabello y siguió de largo hasta la playa de la pequeña ciudad donde vivían. De nuevo había vuelto a cambiar de opinión, buscando ir a su verdadero lugar feliz: La playa donde irónicamente se le declaró la chica de cabellos rojos con la que ahora mismo estaba furiosa. El amor~ tan inexplicable a veces. Sino es que casi todo el tiempo. Raro. Extraño.

Frustrante, agh. Rin se haló de los cabellos apenas se le cruzó por la mente esa hilarante peli-roja, y de vuelta, habiendo lanzado sus tacones lejos para sentir la arena bajo sus pies, otra noche se sentaba a ver el mar bajo la luz de la luna.

"No sé qué te pasa por la mente cuándo actúas así." Pensó sin más, lanzando un gran suspiro a la nada.

—Siquiera pudiste haberme avisado que te ibas…

¿Por qué sentía como si ya la hubiera estado esperando desde que salió a la calle? Miki escondió la botella de alcohol detrás de una roca antes de acercarse, así que mejor que no pensara que no lo sabía, porque la conocía, por eso lo sabía. Con las manos en sus jeans y su camisa a cuadros caminó dejando sus huellas en la arena, en esa relajada postura que Rin encontraba irresistible incluso cuando se encontraba tan enojada como ahora.

Ella no volteó, simplemente se limitó a rodar los ojos y suspirar.

—Ni te molestes, siempre vienes aquí cuando te enfadas conmigo. ¿O no? —Se sentó en la arena retando a la leona que tiene como novia, junto a ella, con un aura extrañamente muy tranquila como si no supiera del peligro por el que estaba corriendo su pellejo. Eso o que no le importaba. —Te conozco.

—Sabes que detesto que bebas. Al menos de esa forma, y en nuestro tiempo juntas.

Ah…

Sí.

Ya entendía lo que sucede.

Yeah, yeah, ella lo arruinó esta vez, debe de admitirlo. Así que ¿ahora qué?

Quizá se descontroló un poquito por la emoción. Pero también comprendía la razón de su malestar, analizando poquito todo llegó incluso a pensar que de ser ella también estaría molesta. Por esta razón, en lugar de pedir disculpas de las que tenía conciencia de que no iban a ayudar sino todo lo contrario, Miki simplemente se limitó a acomodarse sobre la arena para quedarse a observar las estrellas con su hermosa novia. La aludida, por supuesto, la miró mosqueada, pero pasando los minutos el ambiente comenzaba a recuperar la paz que conocieron al lado de la otra a pesar de esas estúpidas peleas innecesarias.  
La cálida mano pequeña de Rin apretaba esa fría mano de Miki para entonces, la mayor sonrió con ternura y la atrajo a apoyar la sien contra su hombro con intenciones de relajarla, empezando a la hora la plática sobre el problema que surgió hoy, muy similar a otros que tuvieron en meses anteriores.

—Quizá sólo es cuestión de que empiece a tenerte más paciencia…—Really, woman? Rodó los ojos, Rin enojada era una leona fiera que no pensaba en otra cosa que su razón para estar enojada, relajada después volvía a ser aquella dulce muchachita del lazo en la cabeza que conoció hace unos años. La mayor pasó el brazo por su cintura mientras apoyaba la mejilla en su cabeza. — ¿Te hice sentir mal?

—No me solapes, sí estuvo mal que te fueras así, pero a fin de cuentas la que tiene problemas soy yo. —Bueno, tampoco son muchos, pero algo sí.

Sus orbes pasaron por la espuma del mar, cuando una mueca preocupada opacó entonces esos preciosos e inocentes ojos azules. —Somos un caso.

—Claramente. —Respondió Miki en un suspiro.

—Miki…

— ¿Hum?

—Qué… ¿qué tiene de bueno la cerveza? Digo, agh, parece orina, ¿cómo puede gustarte algo así? — ¿Qué?

—Mi vida, bonita, preciosa, no ahora por favor. —Ugh, estúpido meme de internet, justo puso esa cara para ganarse un golpe en la frente. — ¿Era eso necesario, corazón?

—Sólo responde mi pregunta, joder. —Vale, vale, ugh estúpidas mujeres fuertes con un dulce y blando centro, tarde o temprano todos caemos por alguna así.

Bueno entonces… veamos…

Alcohol, bendito alcohol que ahoga las penas; la anestesia más efectiva para el espíritu. Y por supuesto que fue lo que le explicó a su novia, sin rodeos, que de vez en cuando, "de vez en cuando", le gustaba perderse un rato de todo y de todos y que esa bebida que idiotiza el cerebro le ayudaba bastante a olvidarse de los malos días. Pero, sobre todas las cosas, admitió que sabía no era la mejor manera para cargar con los problemas en su vida.  
Tenía que dejarlo. Por su propio bienestar, y porque Rin se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos sin decir nada que lo hiciera, ya que estaba consciente del daño que se estaba haciendo cada semana. La conocía así, claro, pero llevaba un par de meses intentando ayudarla con su problema. Y parece ser que hoy… por fin lo estaba comprendiendo del todo.

— ¿Qué sabor tiene? —Una pregunta tan inocente luego de algo serio, tan digno de Kagamine Rin. Tiradas sobre la arena le sonrió de nuevo.

—Amargo.

— ¿Y eso te gusta?

—En realidad no, le hace falta tu dulzura.

Oh por…

¡Basta corazón, detente! ¡No, espera, no lo hagas, así sabré que estoy viva! Ugh, siempre conseguía tocar esa fibra sensible en ella sin siquiera hacer un intento.

Un beso nubló todos sus sentidos al final. Una caricia la subió sobre una nube y Miki yacía de pie intentando levantar a su novia con ella.

—Ven aquí, naranja tonta, tengo algo para ti.

¿De qué se trataba ahora?

Jugando con los pies en la arena no hizo otra cosa que esperar, preguntándose a qué estaba jugando esa hilarante mujer que la volvía loca. Ahí bajo las estrellas se puso a tirar piedras al mar, a pasear y dar vueltas como si Rin no estuviera presente y, finalmente, la mirada de Miki volvió a centrarse sólo en ella, provocando de una manera encantadora el vibrar que estremeció todo su cuerpo y la hizo derretirse en puro amor. Dios, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba sintiéndose así, sintiendo algo como esto por esa insoportable chica? ¿Cuándo cayó tan enamorada de cada una de sus imperfecciones y cuándo eso la hizo perfecta a sus ojos? Sus ojos se encontraron muy cerca sin que ella lo hubiera notado por perderse en su universo, por su parte Miki traía esa seductora y divertida sonrisa que hacía su alma vibrar como sólo ella podía hacerlo.

Entrelazó sus dedos.

— ¿Le apetece bailar, bella dama?

—Discúlpame, pero tengo novia. —God, ya sabía que tramaba algo y eso no hizo más que encantarle. No pudo evitar reírse.

— ¿Esa perdedora? — ¡Wah! ¿Cuándo había puesto esos brazos alrededor de su cintura? —Por favor, yo prometo darte algo mejor, todos los días, a toda hora y sólo para ti… durante toda mi vida…

¿Quién iba a decirlo? Miki llevaba consigo una copia de las llaves de su propia casa, las cuales terminaron en las manos de la pequeña mujer rubia antes de que ésta pudiera decir algo al respecto. Rin alzó las cejas sin saber cómo expresar la enorme sorpresa. ¿Era esto…?

— ¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio? —Miren su cara, por Dios, mejor regalo no podría existir. La mayor rió de todos modos enseguida de plantar un beso en su frente.

—Es una propuesta para la propuesta de matrimonio. —Respondió sin más al atraerla a sus brazos de nuevo, apretándola fuerte contra ella, fuerte, muy fuerte, para nunca dejarla ir a pesar de la cara de confusión que tenía ahora la pequeña Kagamine. —Lo entenderás en unos años. Pero… quizá sólo caiga de verdad enamorada cuando me despiertes por las mañanas.

…

…

…

—Acepto.

En serio, ¿en serio no era esto una propuesta de matrimonio? Porque hasta la misma Miki lo estaba sintiendo así con todo esto, y podría asegurar con el alma que jamás sintió algo como lo que estaba sintiendo. Rayos, que era tan perfecta, ¿cómo podía existir alguien así de dulce en todo el universo? Y encima… que Rin le quisiera y diera lo que fuera por ella para verla bien…  
A veces pensaba que no era buena para ella.  
Le dolía pensar que sólo podría traerla a la oscuridad.  
Cuántas veces no se había pellizcado al verla en esos preciosos vestidos durante sus citas, pensando que era un sueño.  
Hace cuánto que no sentía algo así. En realidad ¿Cuándo sintió algo así?  
Era….  
Maravilloso. Ella era maravillosa.  
Y muchas, pero muchas cosas más que podría decir sobre esa niña insoportable de Rin.  
Aunque a veces no era necesario cuestionarse tanto, cuando la respuestas eran más que claras.

La alzó en sus brazos apenas recuperó la conciencia y la noción del tiempo, la hizo girar, la llenó de besos, todo, todo lo que se merecía. Y si alguien como Rin le amaba… ¿qué tan mala podía ser? Se tiraron sobre la arena de vuelta, una sobre la otra, entre risas y carcajadas pasada la media noche con la luz de la calle alumbrando esa partecita suya de la playa.

Miki apoyó la mejilla contra la de Rin, abrazándola y besándola como si no existiera un mañana.

—Te amo. —Pronunció simple y claro, porque no había más para describir el cómo ella la hacía sentir. —Te amo… y esto que siento por ti no lo siente ni Obama.

Sip. Ahí está la Miki de siempre. Ya se lo estaba esperando.

— ¡MIKI, POR DIOS!

— ¡PERDÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓÓN, ESTÁ EN MI NATURALEZAAAAAAAA!

— ¡DEJA YA EL INTERNET, JAJAJA!

— ¡NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Bueno, estas extrañas costumbres suyas eran de esas muchas cosas que le daban esa chispa a su relación.

* * *

Fics de estas ships no los ha subido ni Obama. Por eso, en este 2016, subiré estos mini shots de todas ellas aquí en ff, no puede haber shippers de estas dos sin fics para leer.

Pensé terminé esto a las 2 a.m para enterarme que es cambio de horario y lo terminé a las tres, sean lindos conmigo, please (?) *Está emocionada porque por fin sube algo nuevo*

Y antes de irme, quiero decirles algo a todos ustedes, a cada personita que lee esto: Son únicos. Cada uno de ustedes es especial a su manera. Por favor, cuando no encuentren la luz en alguna de esas cuevas en su interior, cuando se pierdan a sí mismos en el mar de oscuridad por el que todo ser humano tenemos que cruzar no una sino varias o muchas veces en nuestra vida, recuerden QUIÉN son ustedes.  
Al final, siempre existirá alguien que desea verte feliz también, cuentan con una amiga aquí para lo que ustedes deseen que les recibiré con una gran sonrisa. Son personas maravillosas. Inigualables.

Irreemplazables.

Gracias por leer, chicos, los quiero mucho. Cuídense~ -les dibuja un corazón.-


End file.
